Character Design: Source of The Divine Bureaucract
NPC design: The Drowned One- Source of The Divine Bureaucracy [ Elliot Gray 1704178 ] Name: The Drowned One Age: Unknown Overview The Drowned One is the main source of information for the Divine Bureaucracy and has a web of informants throughout the city. He prefers to live in the shanty towns of the city rather than in the more wealthy districts. He dislikes the other gods but knows he could not defeat them alone and so uses his knowledge and abuses the trust of the other gods to attempt to destroy the Bureaucracy from the inside. Physical Appearance Most people are unsure of the real physical appearance of The Drowned One as his body is always fully covered in rags except for his face which despite this, is still hidden in shadow. His only distinguishable features are his piercing green eyes and long Catfish-like whiskers protruding from his face. He speaks rarely but when he does his voice is hoarse and dry. He moves silently, almost like he is floating and easily blends into the shadows. Personality A reserved character, The Drowned one is only seen when he wants to be seen. He is very knowledgeable about the city and what goes on in the lives of the poorest to the wealthiest citizens. He has quelled many coups and riots in the city, usually without the other Gods even knowing there was trouble brewing in the first place. He has a particular disdain for Pirates (See Backstory) and is not afraid to kill those who get in his way. He also has a fear of the sea (See Backstory). Abilities and Attributes The drowned One can travel extremely quickly across both land and water and has enhanced strength and unlimited stamina. He has extremely heightened senses which makes him an excellent tracker. He can create dark and shadowy apparitions both to use as soldiers and to collect information from all over the city. He can breathe underwater and has night-vision. He fights with his long, talon-like hands which he uses as knives and can shoot sharp projectiles that come from an unknown source. Backstory The Drowned one was once a spy who was caught by a local warlord and was sentenced to death by drowning. The soldiers tied him up and wrapped him in rags and threw him into the sea. Days later he was fished out of the sea by pirates and using their seafaring knowledge, managed to revive him. However he was then forced into slavery by the pirates who constantly afflicted abuse on him for over three years. One of the pirate’s favourite ways to torture him was to tie catfish around his head so they would use their strong suction to give him huge bruises and sometimes tear his skin. One night he was cleaning the lower decks and found an alive catfish in a bucket the pirates were going to eat the next day. Despite the anger and fear he felt for the fish he let it go back into the sea, However one of the pirates saw him do it and dragged him up to the other pirates who agreed he should be killed and one of the pirates had the cruel idea to put right back where they found him and so they wrapped him in clothes and rags and threw him over the side of the ship. As he was sinking, a huge catfish-like creature swam up to him and started speaking to him and said that the catfish he had saved was his daughter and in return for saving her he would grant him the power to seek revenge on those who had wronged him. And so he ripped off the cloth that was wrapped around him and swam up to the ship, his eyes blazing green. He climbed up to the ship and using his new power killed the entire crew and threw their bodies overboard. After he got rid of the last one he saw his reflection in the water and he could see all the bruises, scars and catfish-like features that came with his newfound power and so wrapped himself up in the captain’s cloak before floating across the water back to the shore to confront the warlord that had firstly sentenced him to death. When he got back to land he killed the warlord in front of his people and they worshipped him like a god, and so he became one. Later on, making an alliance with the other seven to form The Divine Bureaucracy. He has never returned to the sea as he is scared the Creature will take away his powers as he has already gotten his revenge on those who wronged him. 'SIGNIFICANCE ' Out of the eight gods, players will encounter The Drowned One the most as he will appear around the city giving and asking for information about various other quests and based on if players lie or tell the truth they will either have to fight or ally with him, which will affect the rest of the quests around Hong-Kong.